1. Field
The following description relates to a user equipment and a method for providing an augmented reality (AR) service, and more particularly, to a user equipment and a method for providing a service in which a user may generate AR tag information based on an azimuth.
2. Discussion of the Background
Augmented reality (AR) is one field of a virtual reality technology and refers to a computer graphic technology for combining an image of a real world environment with a virtual object or virtual information. Unlike a general virtual reality technology which provides virtual objects in a virtual space, the AR technology combines the real world environment with the virtual object or information, thereby adding supplementary information that may be difficult to obtain in the real world environment. The AR technology may apply a filter to the identified objects in an image of the real world environment to filter a target virtual object or virtual information sought by the user from the real environment.
However, there may be a limitation on how much information may be provided through a conventional AR service. Generally, the conventional AR service may provide basic information through AR technology using global positioning system (GPS) information of an object. That is, the conventional AR service may provide the same information even if there is a change in a location of a user looking at the object.